


Again we fall

by Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block - Fandom, NormalBoots, PBG Hardcore
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reincarnation, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Austin is inexplicably drawn to a witch who sells bottled starlight for potions, despite not making potions or having met him before.





	Again we fall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I just was kinda feeling shitty and wanted to write some spacebutter. Maybe it's not bad, idk.

Austin wasn’t magical, but he had what they called The Sight. He could see through glamors and veils right to what was really there. He saw the ghost in the television, clear as day, and left him snacks to drag back into his endless void of static. He saw the nymph that lived in the botanical garden, slipping roses into someone’s hand to give their dates. 

 

And, most importantly, he saw the witch that sold starlight plain as day, with his eyes as bright as the bottles hidden in his cloak. He was as beautiful as a night sky in the middle of nowhere, with a smile warmer than the hottest Texan summer. Lacking the power and knowledge needed for potion making, Austin really had no reason to speak to him, but he couldn’t resist. He wanted to know him more and more every time he passed by him on the street.

 

To his shock, the witch approached him first. One winter day, when the skies were a sickly grey that threatened to drown the city in rain, they made eye contact ever so briefly as Austin passed by his shop. He found the witch calling out - “Hey! Wait up!” - and rushing to his side.

 

“H-huh?”, he stuttered out as he was pulled into a mostly empty shop, filled with only incense and a cat. The witch was just totally beaming at him, like he’d just given him a million dollars or something. “Uh, everything alright?”

 

Arms wrapped around him, clinging desperately to him. “Finally… You’re here…”, the witch murmured. “We’ve met yet again… just like you promised…”

 

“Promised?”, he repeated, entirely baffled. “Promised what? I don’t even know you, I just look in your shop sometimes!”

 

“Well, I didn’t remember you either until a few days ago,” the witch said as if that answered any of his questions. “But I finally got the scrying potion down, and when I tried to see my future, all I saw were memories I didn’t even realize I had. But I knew they were telling me something, and now I understand!”

 

“I… don’t.”

 

The witch nodded gravely, looking away as if to hide the tears forming in his eyes. “I guess you wouldn’t… but, well, you probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you…”

 

Austin felt a jolt of pain as he heard the breaks in the witch’s voice. He reached out a hand to pull him closer; to comfort him and bring that brilliant smile back. “No, no, I would… I would believe you, I promise…”

 

“We were… lovers in our past lives…”, the witch mumbled, as if hoping to not be heard.

 

Somehow, that made sense right away. It sounded crazy, but Austin could believe it. His eyes had always been drawn to him, after all, and something felt right about being here with him.

 

So, he nodded and pulled him into a hug. “I know you’re right,” he assured him softly. That elicited more sobs, but he knew they were happy ones. “It’s so wonderful to meet you again… um, I’m Austin, by the way.”

 

A giggle that made his heart swell came from the witch. “I’m Jeff. I’m so happy you’re back with me!”

 

This felt really, really right. Austin didn’t entirely understand it yet, but as he impulsively pressed his lips against his cheek, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he’d kiss Jeff many, many more times.


End file.
